A Fox for a Mate
by KiWiLov
Summary: A wondering fox stumble across a certain silver haired demon.The fox was just looking his lost little brother and a safe place to wait out his oncoming heat, but faiet had other plans in mind. Now it would seem Our sexy Silver Dog Lord will be adding a new member to the group. Boy x Boy /OC x Sesshomaru
1. A Silver Dog, A Fox, and A HotSpring

**A Fox For A Mate**

**Summer: What if a wondering fox stumble across a certain silver haired demon? This golden fox was just looking his lost little brother and a safe place to wait out his oncoming heat. Will Sesshomaru kill him or will he become his mate? Sucky summary story is hopefully better than the summary. Warning Boy x Boy**

**Writers note: This is my first fan fiction please go easy on me. Also this is my first time writing a creative story. Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character Kyo.**

I went back to the clearing where I had left, to find Rin hiding behind Jakens fending of a golden Yoko that wanted to play. Jakens had seen me come into the clearing and was relieved "oh, my Lord thank goodness you've come," he cried dramatically with joy. I now had the fox's full attention, "Lord? Hum" he said smiling at me mischievously while looking me up and down. I studied my opponent. He was an exquisite creature with long dark auburn hair that curled at the ends. He had small golden fox ears that lay on top of his head and a golden tail whisking behind him that gave away his excitement. He was obviously a playful creature with the eyes of a god. The moment I looked into those eyes I knew I was going to take him as my mate. Looking into those eyes is like swimming in a pool of liquid gold. As I examined the Yoko I noticed he was in poor man's clothing this confused me. It didn't seem like fitting cloth for him. He was strong and elegant nothing a poor demon would be. He was a fox a master of thievery and seduction.

A Lord, hum a sexy one at that, maybe he can help my find my brother. I noticed him studying me taking in my appearance. I knew he would find at least one thing he liked every demon and human I've past in my travels has. He seemed to like what he saw until his eyes landed on my clothing, a look of disappointment crossed his face. Getting tired of being ogled I spoke up demanding his name. The green little toad demon scolded me saying that this was the lord of all the western lands "you are to show some respect when speaking to my L…" his tone pissed me off so I threw some foxfire at him to shut him up. It worked and it got me a smile from "Sesshomaru" he said in a deep voice. So that was his name."Hi, I'm Kyo may I accompany you?"I asked as politely as I could. He gave me another smile, turned and made his way into the forest. He didn't seem to mind me joining him so I followed. Maybe he'll protect me from all the horny demons that come after me with lustful intentions when I go into heat, which could be at any time now. After my heat maybe I'll find my brother but for now I'll stick with Sesshomaru.

'Kyo huh apricot' well he's filthy so we'll stop at the nearest hot spring. He can bath himself in the waters while I go find him more suitable clothing in a nearby village.

Oh a hot spring "bath here while I get you new cloths" I just met him and he's already giving me orders. Though his monotone is just the sexiest thing I have ever heard, wait what, bath here...get me new cloths is this his way of telling me I stink, real nice. Oh well I get new cloths. I start to strip when I hear that annoying voice behind me "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, my Lord where are you, Oh Lord Sesshomaru where have you gone now my lord?" the little green toad stumbled through the bushes to see me striped and bathing in the hot spring. Unfortunately for me that's when my body decides to go into heat.

Jakens p.o.v

'That ungrateful dog leaving me behind with that human girl and filthy fox' I stumble past some bushes to see if my lord had gone in to the springs when a sweet and arousing scent pasts my nose."My Lord I believe you have gone into hea..." there in front of me was that annoying fox my lord was so kind in letting him follow him bathing. Kyo looks like he was relaxing. How can he be relaxing when lord Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found how can anyone be relaxing at a time like this? The scent from before crossed my nose again but this time it was stronger that's when it dawns on me, that it is coming from Kyo, and then next thing I know is that he is throwing a rock at my head.

End Jakens p.o.v

I'm coming back to the hot springs carrying a deep red kimono with apricot colored cherry blossom petal design on it to find it surrounded by low level demons and there is a sweet but arousing scent in the air. Within the hot spring is A scared fully clothed Rin and a scared naked fox. I hear a demon speak "Come on out Foxy we only want to play, I promise we don't bit, much" the demons let out a dark laugh and Kyo hisses at them as they start to close in. "I don't think he wants to play" I nonchalantly say "Oh Ya and who the hell are you to know what he wants and doesn't cause I say he wants it" the demon snapped back angered. "Who I am, is of little importants to the like of you" another demon growled "Hay, I don't like this guys attitude," I raised my hand "Your voices annoys me" using my poison whip I slicing them into oblivion. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

He did it I said excitingly jumping out of the water running to give my hero a hug completely forgetting about my nakedness, knocking him over.

That sweet arousing scent was still in the air it was coming from Kyo the fox was in heat. Kyo must have wanted protection while he waits out his heat that was a mistake. I won't take advantage of him but the scent he's giving off is driving me insane, and the way he's sitting isn't helping either. Damn he smells good (bad fox tempting Sesshomaru)

"Oops, sorry" Kyo said shyly blushing as he sat up. 'Why is he looking at me like that' Kyo thought as he sat on Sesshomaru. He looks down and realizes that he was still very naked and was straddling Sesshomaru.


	2. Taking Kyo as a Mate

**Summary: What if fox stumble across a certain silver haired dog demon named Sesshomaru and became his mate? story is hopefully better than summary. ****Warning Boy x Boy**

**Writers note: This is my first fan fiction please go easy on me. Also this is my first time writing a creative story. Please Review and tell me what you think. Warning Lemon alert if you don't like leave I warned you don't fame me because I didn't warn you because I just did. This oh chapter is about Sesshomaru's and Kyo's mating ritual, so this is the sex chapter my first time writing a lemon so go easy and Thanks for continuing to read, and thank you Kamiccolo's rose for being the first person to review.**

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing but my character Kyo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

There was an awkward silence that fell like they were sitting there for hours but in reality they were only sitting like that for a few seconds. Sesshomaru was the first to speak "Jakens." He said rather sharply, "Take Rin and AhUn to another hot spring and keep an eye out." Jakens reply was mumbled like he was in a daze "Aha, Yes my Lord". As he got Rin as was walking away he mumbled "It smells sooo sweet."

Sesshomaru growl possessively drawing my attention to him, his eyes had darkened with lust. I searched for way to get out of his iron grip. I spotted the clothing he had got me "Oh you got me cloths," I said trying to giggle out of his grip and reach for the cloths. Sesshomaru growled again only this time it was louder and his grip on my hips got tighter. He kept staring at me with lust filled eyes. There wasn't a place on my body that wasn't touched by his heated gaze.

The heat was starting to get to me and his scent was only drawing out the feral beast inside me. God I wanted him so badly. His pale porcelain body was driving my over the edge, I growled when he started to squirm, tightening my grip on him. He was truly beautiful: lean but strong, there wasn't a single hair on his body, no freckles or scars marked his porcelain skin.

I let my eyes trail down his body when I spotted it, a single freckle on the inside of his thigh. I reach out to touch the beautiful creature straddling me. His skin was so soft and silky, nothing could stop me from take him as my mate.

I let his hands travel my body. Every place he touched felt like it was on fire. His hands slip to my inner thigh "Nn ah" he chuckle and his hands slipped closer to my throbbing member. "Ah Ah, stop teasing me," He pulls me in close capturing my lips in the process. It quickly becomes a heated kiss. We sat there heavily making out; I was so absorbed in the kiss that I didn't notice that we had changed positions. Sesshomaru was now top of me. He starts to kiss down my neck occasionally stopping to leave love marks as his hands work there way up and down my body. "Ah Nn ah Sessho… maru…"I moan as his lips find my nipple. He gives it soft kiss before take the nub into his hot moist mouth "Ah so…nh so good," Two figures are pressed to my mouth "Suck" he said in a husky voice, I did as told. As soon as his digits were coated with my saliva they found their way to my puckered pink hole.

I moans and wiggled in discomfort as I was he rubbed against my prostate "Ah Yes! Fuck Yes!"I screamed, "found it" he saidas he smerks. I purred "Uh s soo go…od … Sessho … maru" writhing in pleasure lying underneath him as he finger fucked me. He positioned himself at my entrance. "Ready Kyo" He purred in my ear "ready" I whispered with a nod. In one quick thrust he sheathed himself completely inside my. I couldn't hold back a cry of pain it hurt he was so big, but there was pleasure, too. He waited for me to get comfortable before he moved. He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. It looked like it was taking all he had to not fuck me into the ground. Then he found my prostate "Ah Yes! Uh Ah" I purred as waves of pleasure were sent throughout my body. "Harder" I moaned as he sped up his thrusts. "With pleasure" he said as I bit back a moan. "Ah Yes! Uh Ah so Fucking good, Ah Yes!" I moaned as Sesshomaru thrusted deeper and harder into me. "Un, you're so tight Kyo" he groaned. Every thrust to my prostate brought me closer and closer to my climax. Moans and groans filled the warm air. We were fucking like animal, and it was so good.

He was so close I could feel his orgasm coming as his muscles tightening around my manhood. Kyo came screaming my name "Ah Ses...shom...aruu!" The sensation of his muscles contracting around me brought me to my climax. I bent down to mark him as mine. Biting his neck as I released a small amount of my poison into his neck before licking the wound clean. Then carried Kyo to the hot spring to wash off the remaining evidence of are mating.

He was to exostid to move much so i cleaned us up. He look gorgeous in the lavender kimono I had got him.I carried him to were Rin and Jakens set up camp. He purred happily as he fell asleep in my arms.

.

**.**

**.**

**Writers Note: Thank you for reading my next up date might not come soon because I am going to Camp Surf a Camp trip to the beach Just for teen or young adults 14-18 teenagers. I'll be there for a week and no electronics. T^T But I promise to update when I can the only thing I'm worried about is writers block but if I get it I know I can count on my fellow fan fiction writers to help me out so no worries. But i have started the next chapter already but i need more reviews for me to finish it and put it up so review review review wall I'm gone ok.**


	3. The Next Day

**A Fox for a Mate**

**Chapter 3**

**Summer: What if a wondering fox stumble across a certain silver haired demon? This golden fox was just looking his lost little brother and a safe place to wait out his oncoming heat. Will Sesshomaru kill him or will he become his mate? Sucky summary story is hopefully better than the summary.**

**Warnings: Boy x Boy Warning Sesshomaru/OC**

**A New day**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and content and a little sore. I look up to see Sesshomaru sleeping. He looked so peaceful it didn't feel right to wake him and it's so warm and comfy in him arms. I'll just lay here until everyone woke up, then I'll move.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen back to sleep until I was woken up from my peace full dreams by voices. They were mumbling about something, but I was too tired to pay any attention. I notice my warm pillow wasn't underneath me anymore. How had Sesshomaru gotten up without waking me? I could hear the voices that woke me again they were whispering about something

"Why h..m my Lo..d" a man said he was too far away and to quit for me to hear "Silence Jakens" another man whispered angrily.

The voices got louder it was Sesshomaru and Jakens mostly Jakens. I now knew who was responsible for waking me up. I laid there for a minute to listen to what they were talking about; to my surprise it was me.

"My Lord he just a measly fox l don't see why you are so taken with him?" said the little green demon.

"Jakens it is of no importance to you who I am with" Said the Lord.

"But my Lord, surely you can find someone more worthy of a mate," Jakens said refusing to accept defeat.

At this point this argument was really pissing me off. "It is not your place to say who I choose as my mate is worthy or not."Sesshomaru said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "But my L…" Jakens starts. I can't believe this he still plans to insult me some more, not on my watch he doesn't I let out a soft moan to alert them that I was waking up.

"But my Lord…" Unbelievable dose he still intend to insult my mate. Just before Jakens could say anything more he was interrupted by a soft moan that come from the beautiful sleeping fox that was my mate. "This conversation is over!" I quietly snapped at Jakens. "Go wake Rin your presence here annoys me" I said as I turn to my mate to see him sleeping where I had left him. He truly is a lovely creature. (Sesshomaru is wiped didn't think it was possible but you can only tell in his mind he doesn't show it)

As I slowly drifted back to sleep I felt Sesshomaru's lips pressed lightly onto mine. I smiled in to the kiss "Now that is a great way to be awakened after an amazing night".

We began to get ready for our Journey "Where are we going Sesshy?" I asked in the cutest way I could "Sesshy?" he asked more interested in the nickname then my question."Yes, Sesshy it's my nickname for you. You don't like it?" "Don't fling it around often it belittles me" "You don't like. Great now what else am I going to call you I want to give you a special name that only I can call you." I faked whine trying to make it look like I was all upset over it. "I never said I did not like the pet name, I just simply ask you not to use it in the presence of others" he explained to me. "You like it then?" I asked. He smirked and said that it was cute before looking on. "Good, And you never answered my question. Where are we going?" "We are going west, Apricot." He answered in a sweet yet teasing way that made me smile and giggle to myself. Wow I'm turning into a girl. The rest of the walk west was boring. We had been walking for hours and the sun was high in the sky now and I was getting really hungry. I was just about to say something "Sesshy…" but my stomach beat me to it.

"Hungry.?." I purred seductively into Kyo's ear causing a shiver to run down his spin "Yes" he said quietly trying to regain his composure. "Rin, Jakens rest here, I'll be back shortly," I called out to them.

Sesshy and I had been walk behind them so we got as much privacy as we could which was very little given we had a curious little girl with us and she couldn't help but stare. "Rin, Jakens rest here, I'll be back shortly," I heard Sesshomaru tell them "where are you going?" I asked confused "Hunting," Was all he said before he gave me a quick kiss and took his leave.

"He does that a lot; you'll get use to it" Said the human child as she came to sit by me. I heard Jakens grumbling behind us but didn't care enough to listen to what he was saying. "Will he be ok alone out there?" I asked the girl but how would she know. "Yah, Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest demon in the whole world! No one can beat My Lord so don't worry ok." She spoke with such faith in her words and with that child like grin that stretched ear to ear it was hard to be worried."Thank you …" "Rin" "While thank you Rin I believe you. Will you help me pick so berries to go with lunch" "OK" She was a cutie. Such a sweet innocent little girl how did she end up traveling with demons?

We went to pick some berries in the forest to go with the meal Sesshomaru was going to bring back. When we finished we headed back to where we left Jakens. Half way here I picked up a familiar sent it was like Sesshomarus but so different. I went to check it out, but I didn't find what I was expecting.


	4. The Obnoxious Brother

**Chapter5 The Obnoxious Brother**

When I got there I found a monk and demon slayer with an abnormally large boomerang on her back. Wait a Demon Slayer OhNo I have to get out of here. I turn to leave but the monk had already felt my presence there. "InuYasha?" the monk asked as he moved closer to me. I was about to run for it given I still haven't gotten all my energy back when "EP!" I bumped into someone and fall right on my ass.

"InuYasha that is no way to treat such a lovely creature" said the monk as he helped me up. "Shut up Miroku, I don't care how 'lovely' this guy is he was spying" the angry half breed snapped at both me and the monk. "I was not spying Jackass" I shot back as I brushed myself off. He drew his sword and said "then what the hell you doin' here than" Even though this guy pissed me off I wasn't ready to dy. "InuYasha, please if he was here to cause trouble he would have already excuse my idiot of a friend" the monk apologized for his friend "Hey who you callin' an idiot you lecher" InuYasha snapped "Thank you. At least not all of you are hotheaded idiots" I said to the monk insulting the one called InuYasha, I was really pushing my luck but it was fun and he pissed me off, and I am a bitch when I'm pissed off. "Why you …" The demon slayer stepped in this time "InuYasha, where is Kagome and Shippo?"

"I thought they came back here"

"No why would they come back here when they were supposed to be with you?"

"I said something and all of a sudden Kagome stormed off and the shrimp went with her. I just thought she came back here to cool off or somethin'."]

As they talked the monk was getting to friendly "I am Miraku, you are a fox demon are you not?" he said "why?" I asked. "Is it true that fox demons are capable of bearing children no madder what the sex?"Ok that is a strange question to … "Ahhh! What the hell get your hand off my ass you perv!" I screamed. "I couldn't resisted it's just so round will you please bear my child?" He asked on his knees. "No way in hell." I growled shoving him back and getting into attack position.

My scream got InuYasha and the woman's attention. When they saw my getting ready to attack he got in my way. I was too close for comfort to his huge sword. I have speed but that's all I have right now 'damn heat'. He swings his sword at me, I dodged it with a back flip, but the woman was now attacking me I dodge the boomerang then turned to see what InuYasha was doing "Wind Scar!" I'm whole body screamed move. I barely dodged the attack, but I used most of my energy just to dodge the attack I don't think I can manage to dodge another one."Your fast I'll give you that but all you've done is dodge my attacks why don't you fight me like a man?"

"Hay why don't you pick on someone your own size, you Big Meany" Said a childes voice coming from the bushes. Rin popped out of the bushes with Jakens stick thingy ready to defend me. It was the cutest thing I have seen her do. "Stay out of it Kid, This is none of your business" InuYasha warned her but she didn't give "It is my Businesses I won't let you hurt Kyo." Rin spoke firmly she wasn't going to give up. "Kyo?" mumbled to himself. "Hay, aren't you Sesshomarus human?"

"Aaaaaa!" a scream came from the forest. Out ran a girl dressed in odd clothing with a bow and arrows strapped to her back. She was holding something or someone but I couldn't make out who it was. "Kagome! Where the hell were you? You know it dangers out he…"InuYasha's scolding was interrupted by a loud roar as four ugly deformed demon came into the small clearing the same way the girl did.

Two of them immediately jumped out to attack us. Most of us managed to get out of the rain of fire unscathed I was not so lucky. I was still too weak from dodging InuYasha's attack to move quickly enough to get out of the way. One of the demons scratched my leg I screamed from the pain and kicked him off but the other one scratched at my arm. I saw a silver blurr. Next thing I know the demon is yanked off my arm before he could do any really damage.

Sesshomarus pov [ time laps]

I was on my way back to camp caring part of a cow for Kyo and the rest of them to eat when a familiar sent pasted my nose. InuYasha, great I don't have time for that annoying half-breed. Just as I continue walking I heard Kyos scream in pain.

I ran into the clearing were I heard his scream come from and quickly ripping the demons attacking my mate apart. I was so angry my vision stared to go red.

The silver blurr that saved me was my Sesshomaru. I limped over to him and raped my arms around him. He was really pissed but I knew he'd never hurt me. As I felt him relax in my arms I snuggled in closer I felt safe in his arms after all he was my savior.

The red in my vision started to fad I looked down at Kyo. If only this moment could last forever. But of course my obnoxious brother had to ruin it. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Of course he'd ask such a stupid question. "That is none of you concern." I felt Kyo let go of me I look to see what caused him to let go but yet again InuYasha interrupts me again. "You got no reason to interfere in my battle. The little girl wasn't even in danger" "I'm aware of that half breed" I smelt blood. I looked down to see if Kyo was injured. He had three cuts going down his calf. "SHIT" I growled angry that I could protect him.

I was so happy to have been holding Sesshomaru I total forgot about my leg. InuYasha interrupts our moment with a stupid question for Sesshomaru. Wait, how did he know Sesshy? I started to get dizzy and let go of Sesshomaru. He and InuYasha's words became fuzzy. My vision starts to blurr. "Shit!" is the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	5. Meeting the Family

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting the Family**

"Ok since no one else is asking I will, who the hell is this kid, and how do you know him Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked his brother. He gained the elders attention from his mate but only got a glare. Maruku decided he should step in but mostly he wanted to know the relations between the young fox and Sesshomaru.

"What InuYasha was trying to say was we would all like to know if the man poses a threat and if not then we would like to know what your relationship is, if you don't mind" Maruku asked as politely as he could.

Sesshomaru knew that they would continue to ask him this and there was no chance at leaving with Kyo in his current condition, besides the sun was setting and it would be dark soon so he had know choose but to answer them. "He does not pose a threat but I will if you ever attack him again or allow anything to happen to him when I'm not around again. As for our relationship I am not at the liberty to tell you" With that he continued his intense watching of Kyo.

"You're not at the liberty to tell us what the hell's that's supposed mean? You didn't tell us anything besides he's not dangerous which we could have figured out on our own." InuYasha yelled "Shhhh" Kagome whispered "What! He hasn't even told us the kids' name" he continued to talk loudly. "InuYasha be quite Shippo is trying to sleep" Kagome quietly snapped at him. "As is Kyo," Sesshomaru whispered never taking his eye his mate.

"So that his name." "Yes now would you stop your chatter it's rather annoying" Sesshomaru snapped at his brother "Only if you tell us why you can't take your eyes of him Jack Ass." InuYasha shot back rather cocky.

Sesshomaru let out a growl that was quickly interrupted by a soft whine coming from his mate. "Un, Ses…shy...Sesshy" Kyo whine as he wiggled in Sesshomarus arms searching for his warm body to cuddle into.

Sesshomaru then did something he'd never do in front of anyone but his mate needed him so he whispered sweetly to his lover to clam him "Shhh, its ok." "No Ses…shy, don't … go… don't go." Kyo whine and swarmed in his mate's arms now desperately trying to find him. " Shh shh I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Sesshomaru continued to whisper into his ear now holding him closer to him. Kyo snuggled into him as he slowly opened his eyes.

Has he woke up he looked me in the eyes. The dream he had must have been terrifying he was crying and his whole body was shaking. I no longer cared for my surrounding. My full attention was given to my terrified mate.

It was just a nightmare thank the gods. I turned to look into Sesshomarus eyes. He was still holding me close and I was grateful after that horrible nightmare all I wanted was him close to me. I rapped my arms around his neck to pull him in closer.

I heard gaps the moment I did this. Then I remember what had happened and realized we weren't alone. My thoughts were interrupted by InuYasha "What the hell." His rudeness was quickly sculled by the girl in funny clothing.

They all wanted to know what was going on between the two given they'd never seen Sesshomaru act that way with anyone.

I guessed that they didn't know about us given the shocking looks. Sesshy doesn't talk much so they probably don't even know my name. So I decided to talk, but that was difficult given Sesshomaru hadn't let me go yet. "Sesshy you can let me go." He let me go but the nickname had been heard. "Sesshy ha ha ha are you serious" laughs InuYasha. Sesshomaru let out a growl. I of coarse have to open my big mouth "Yes, That's what I call him. It's not uncommon for mates to have pet names for each other Jack ass…" I said pissed that he was making fun of my nickname for Sesshomaru. "Mates?" they all said. Oops, how did I let that slip?

Sesshomaru let out another growl this one was louder than the last one. He was pissed. This was not supposed to come out. "Wow, Sesshy, I thought you'd never settle down." InuYasha mock my mate. This time it was my turn to growl "Don't mock him, and Never Ever call him that." I snarled at him. "Ok, ok jezz settle down foxy, didn't mean to piss you off too." InuYasha apologized in his own way.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked still not knowing who they were and where I was. "Wow Sesshomaru you can't even introduce him to your own brother" "You are not my brother; don't slander my name by saying so." "You're the same arrogant bitch you were before but only now you got a mate"

"Hay, wait what. Your brothers, but you smell half human" I interrupted their family reunion. I still didn't know much. Sesshomaru helped clear my confusion. "The fool and I come from different women" "Okay, I still don't know most of your names." The woman with the strange clothing spoke "I'm Kagome, You've already met InuYasha, Muraku and Sango the cat she holding is Kirara" she said gesturing to the people named. "And the little one sleeping over there is Shippo" The moment she said that name a feeling of sadness washed over my. "I had a little brother with the same name" I looked over to where she said the little demon slept and saw a little orange ball of fur sleeping next to the fire.

I looked down to find that I was still covered in blood but my leg was wrapped in badges. I could hear water nearby that I could wash myself in. When I stood up a felt pain in my leg that caused me to fall, "where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked me in his husky voice catching me before I hit the ground. "I'm filthy." All eyes were now on me "I was going to clean myself, but it looks like I need help" with that Sesshomaru lift me up and carried me to the nearby pond bridle style. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Kyo's Pond Expirence

**A Fox For A Mate**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character Kyo.**

**Warning: Sesshomaru/OC Contains Boy x Boy, ****sex scene.**

**Authors Note: Might be put on hiatus I don't know that will be up to you, but untill then Enjoy! ^_^ **

**Kyo's Pond Experience **

He set me down on the edge of the pond, as he began to undress. I may have been injured, but I was still in heat, and having an extremely sexy naked man washing you off isn't really helping. Sesshomaru was rinsing me off with a cloth when his gentle hands brush over my nipple. A quiet whine escaped my lips. I lined into his touch crave for more. I knew Sesshomaru could smell how aroused he had made me with just a simple touch. As he continued to rinse me off, his hands would continue to torture me. With every touch my heat intensified, he made me fill like I was on fire. "Aha! I can't take it anymore. Will you quit teasing already," I moaned loudly in frustration. "heheh," Sesshomaru chuckled. "Are you laughing at me!" I shouted more angry now than aroused.

"Hn" Sesshomaru smirked shaking his head as he thought to himself 'Kyo, you truely will be the death of me. When did I allow myself to succum to such a weakness.' He then pulled Kyo in for a kiss and quietly whispered "You amuse me," letting his hot breath past over Kyos ear as he spoke. He felt him shiver in his arms the push away. Kyo continued to sit on the rock just ouside of the water, arms length away form him with a annoyed pout on his face.

"Well it good to know that my torment is amuseing to you" Kyo spat sarcastically and pouted like a child for a bit. Soon that frown grew into a playfully devious smile. He then ploped himself off the rock and into the water with Sesshomaru. Who gave him a look that said 'I know you're up to something'. He smile sweetly at him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

**(Intense yaoi scene ahead)**

**Skip to the next chapter if you are under 18 ****or are uncomfortable with yaoi**

Kyo's tongue brushed pasted his lips asking for entrance, which was soon granted. Kyo deepened the kiss by rolling his tongue over Sesshomarus. Moans were muffled but each other's lips his in a battle for dominance. The two remained passionately joined at the lips until they need to spate for lack of oxygen. Both stood in silence breathing heavily, their hazy eyes never leaving the others.

**Kyo:** Completely taken over by lust he jumped on Sesshomaru wrapping his legs around the Lords hips, despite the protest of his injuries. He was now desperate for Sesshoumaru's touch. Kyo wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and pulling him down for yet another passionate kiss. Desperately rocking his hips against his lovers trying to ease his burning need by crushing their erections together sending waves of pleasure through out their bodies. Sesshomaru seemed to get the idea thrusting his own hips in to Kyos.

**Kyo's pov then Sesshomaru's**

"Aha!" I cried out "Hh Hh Unnn" Sesshomaru's body felt so good against mine. Sesshomaru let out a grunt and thrusted hard upward again, "Ahhha ah Sessh Unnn you… Hhh … Nnnn It feels so Aaa good hh" The way his cock rubbed against Kyo's was amazing. I felt his breath against my neck as he continued to grind against me. We continued to rock back and forth untill I couldn't take it any more. "Please…I need you…nn…inside nah uh me," I moaned desperately. Sesshomaru smashed are lips together and gave one last hard thrust before spinning me around and slipping two of his fingers inside of him. "Aaa…Unn Sesshomaru" I moaned pressing myself against him in an attempt to push his fingers deeper inside of me. As his fingers scissored my entrence I felt him push his penis between my legs and against Kyo's throbbing erection. Sessomaru began to rock back and forth. "Uuuu Sesshomaru more…please" I whimpered. Sesshomaru just grunted and said with a husky voice "Ask for it" makeing me whine, only to get an angery grunted reply. "Sesshomaru...Nna Ah…Please" "No.!.Ask." " Nnnn…Don't make me…Unnn…say it," his fingers brushed against something inside me "AHHH!" waves pleasure washed over my entire body "Sesshomaruuu" I whined, then all of a sudden his hip stop moving and he pulls his fingers out. "Ask" he grunted and I screamed at the top of my lungs " Aaaa Please Sesshomaru take me now!I want you in me, fuck me hard so that all I can feel is you". With that Sesshomaru slamed his penis into him hitting his prostate dead on. "AAaahha!" he cried out of shear pleasure as Sesshomaru continusely rammed his cock in him, over and over again."Aaa…" Kyo desparately held on to what ever he could as Sesshomaru continued his brutal abuse to his prostate.

"Ua, Kyo" he grunted they were both so close to cumming but no wears close to being finished. Sesshomaru sped up his pace as he reached his peak. Kyo came first moaning his name as he came coating their stomices with his cum. He felt Kyo tighen around him as he came bringing Sesshomaru over the edge. He came inside Kyo, spilling his seed in him as he rode the waves of pleasure. Sesshomaru remaind sheathed inside his lover knowing that both him and Kyo were not yet satify, especialy when thhe youg fox was stilll in heat. As Sesshomaru removed his semi-hard erection he turned Kyo around so that he was facing him. Lieing Kyo down on his back he climbed on top of him and positioned himself for re-entry. In one quick thrust, his cock was buried deep inside his mates hot body. "Ahhhnnn Sesshy" The beauty beneath him moaned. "Are you in pain?"I asked stilling my movements to prevent any discomfort my mate might have. "Nnno ah your just so thick" Sesshomaru smircked and begain to thrust in and out of the small body beneath him. "Unn Faster Sesshomaru" Kyo moan. I bent down speeding up my pace thrusting deeper in him. "Ah AHHH SESSHOMARU, AHhh" Kyo wrathed in please beneath me. " Uhu Kyo," I grunted useing one hand to remove his claws from my back. "Ah Harder ahh Sessho uuuh Ahh Ahh! haa haa Aahh!"

Sesshomaru pulled Kyo up to a siting position so that he was now on his lap rideing Sesshomaru. Kyo rolled his hip causeing a Low groan to escape Sesshomaru's lips. Kyo's eyes flutterd open to gaze at the beautiful man beneath hi Sesshomaru had throw his head back and his eyes tightly shut from the found that rising his hip then telting them drop as Sesshomaru thrusted forwards berot them both great pleasure as did when he rolled his hip when Sesshomaru's cock was deep inside him."Kkyyyooo" moaned his silver haired lover as he fill in Kyo with his hot seed. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Moaned Kyo loadly throwing his head back as he came.

They continued heated acts of passion until the moon was setting in the night sky bringing with it the rising sun. Both where so exustied neither Kyo nor Sesshomaru had the strength to even put their clothes back on, let alone to walk back to camp. Sesshomaru used the last bit a energy to wrapped them in his fur cloth lean against a nearby tree and fell asleep with his mate in his arms.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: So howed you like it yeah I know it's really intense but that's why I'm posting another chapter along with this one to less intensify the affect of this one. Please review if you dont I may not update for a while you don't even have to say much I just would like to know if people want me to continue this story you can even say update soon this tells me that people are reading this and I should continue. **


	7. Waking up to Laughter

_**A Fox for a Mate**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Summery:****What if a wondering fox stumble across a certain silver-haired demon? This golden fox was just looking his lost little brother and a safe place to wait out his oncoming heat. Will Sesshomaru kill him or will he become his mate? Sucky summary story is hopefully better than the summary. ****Warning Sesshomaru/OC and possible OOC**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kyo my OC**_

_**Waking Up to Laughter**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**:**_I woke to the sound of two giggling women. I quickly sat up in an attempt to possibly defend myself against a possible threat. When the warm weight on my chest fall off with a thud and a groan the images of the previous night flooded my mind. I remembered that my mate has been injured and felt bad 'I shouldnt have been so rough with him the last night' I silently scolded my self as I turned to my very naked mate. "Are you well "I was concerned for his well-being although I'd never revel it for it was a new weakness I have gained for my mate. Kyo replied with a yawn "yeah really sore but I feel really good. Hey what time is it?"He asked one of the giggling human women answered "It around noon sweetie, Hehe."

"Noon, oh" Kyo side "Wait NOON! Why didn't anyone wake us?" Kyo shouted practically jumping out from under the fur cover. I pulled him down next to me "Love, I am to be the only one that is to see that much of you, and I intend to keep it that way." He looked down realizing that we were both still very naked. Kyo shifted so that his body ly on top of mine kissed me, and then seductively whispering "And I you." in my ear. I held Kyo closer to my body kissing him passionately, before turning my attention to Jakens when I hear girls were still giggling "Jakens why was I not awakened earlier?" I asked "I tried My Lord, but these human women would not allow me, Please forgive me my Lord." I glared at the Green Imp hearing him mumble something along the lines of "human women can be very persuasive" when one of the girls began to speak but was interrupted by a very loud mouth idiot half-breed, "You just looked so cute Sesshomaru we didn't want to spoil it by waking your obnoxious ass up" That comment earned him a glare from both him and Kyo.

**_Kyo_****_:_**Rin ran over and handed Sesshomaru and I our clothes she also gave me a white flower she must have pick earlier that day. "I thought it might look pretty on you" aw, this little human girl was beginning to really grow on me. "Thank you Rin its beautiful" with that Sesshomaru and I where left alone to dress. We both quickly got dressed except for me needing a little help from Sessomaru because my injuries from the fight with InuYasha and those demons alongh with my new pains from a very passionate night with Sesshomaru were causing me to much pain for me to full dress myself.

When we were finished the woman with the odd clothes I believe her name was Kagome, walked up to us with a smile. I could tell that staying here was irritating Sesshomaru but I liked the peacefulness of this place.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me you were a little out of it last night, but I'm Kagome pleased to meet you" she said with a smile. "Yes I remember you, your friends with the hotheaded jerk." I said with a smile she laughed, "Yeah that InuYasha he's not all bad once you get to know him. I come on every one is hanging out by the river and I don't think you got the change to meet Shippo, he's a fox demon too." Sesshomaru had got off somewhere so I followed her to the river. I was kind of nervous and I was no doubt as red as my kimono. There was no way that they didn't hear me and Sesshomaru last night.

The closer we got the more nervous I became. We were about half way to the river where the rest of the group was when a sudden wave of nausea hit. I ran to a near by bush emptying my stomach and since I had just woken up the only thing coming up was stomach acid. Kagome ran over to see what was wrong " Oh my god are you ok?" It annoyed me that she asked that because obviously I wasn't ok, besides she was worried about me and I wasn't mad, the question in its self just bugged me but that's not important so I quickly let it go. "Yeah I'm fine now I don't know what happened I just suddenly got really nauseous. That's what I get for sleeping wet and naked outside." "Hh hh Yeah. Um are you sure you're ok?" She asked clearly not convinced. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, where to next we don't want to make them wait to long for us" I said standing up looking at her for directions to the river. We continued walking passing some small bushes on the way I was looking at my feet to imberrest to look up but I knew we were close I could hear the rushing water of the river. But when I looked up everything froze. There playing in the water with Rin was the last person I would expect to see alive let alone here.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Important Read Authors Note: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**_Authors note: So What do you guys think happens and who do you think Kyo is seeing? Send me your answers via PM or Review. Oh and I think I might add in Mpreg but I need to know if that's ok with you guys so please review because I can't write any more without knowing so review. I don't want to put this story on hiatus but I cant countinue it if I dont know what path this story is going to please review!_**


	8. Last Chance

**Warning for future readers **

**given i have not recived any comments or reviews telling me what you would like me to do i am putting this story on hiatus in a week so there will be no more update. I will continue to write and check for pms or reviews to then post but untill then. Hope you injoyed reading if you are reading this. bye **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**thank you for the reviews it lets me know people are really reading this so i will continue to write, though i apoligise now that my updates aren't consistent i write when i can and then post once i have the chapters ready. Thank you to those who contiue to read, keep reviewing .**


	9. AMonkWhoCan'tKeepHisHands to Himself

**_A Fox for a Mate_**

**_Summary_**

**_What if a wondering fox stumble across a certain silver-haired demon? This golden fox was just looking for his lost little brother the only family he could possibly have left on his search for his brother he experience his third heat of his life time and is in need of a safe place to wait out his oncoming heat. Will Sesshomaru kill him or will he become his mate? Will Kyo ever see his brother again? Find out in A Fox for a Mate and romantic family drama filled with action and humor. Sucky summary story is hopefully better than the summary. Warning Sesshomaru/OC and possible OOC, and mpreg_**

Chapter 8

** Shocking** **Discoveries & a Monk Who Can't Keep His Hands to Himself **

**.**

'No,... this is impossible. He can't be alive' 'Is this possible is he really right in front of me" these are the thought running through my head as I'm staring at the small furry fox playing in the water with a big smile on his face. "Can it really be," I mumble. My thoughts are interrupted by Kagome "Kyo are you sure you're feeling ok?" My only reply was a small whisper that barely passed my lips "Otouto."

InuYasha turns and see me just standing there. "Well if it isn't Foxy McFucks a lot. I didn't think I'd see you other than when you and Sesshy was it are joined at the mouth." InuYasha teased Kagome scolded him for it but I did really care. I felt my eyes sting when I blinked I felt something wet roll down my cheeks.

"Look what you did InuYasha, apology's" Kagome demanded "Yeah Yeah would you quite bossing me around like some 4 year old." InuYasha bitched. He turned to me to apologies. He Put his hand on my shoulder and started to say "Look I'm... SHIT!" jumps back to dodge a glowing green whip that came from behind me. Before I could turn around to defend myself from the attacker I was swiped into familiar arms. "I leave you with them for a few seconds and they already have you in tears."

As I head Kyo close there was something off though wasn't sure what, the moment I sunk my nose in his hair. I knew it was him. With my brows furrowed I quickly pulled away. "You smell odd, did you eat anything unusual?" Kyo just shook his head, "Actually I haven't had anything today and I don't plane too."

"You're in heat you need to stay well nourished, why is it you wish not to eat?" He was worrying Sesshomaru and that is something that does not happen. "Well I was ill this morning, May not be able to stomach much". I turned to the half breed "What did you do to him." Sesshomaru growled. Before I could say anything he had already attacked his brother. 'BROTHER! OTOUTO' quickly turning to find that he, Rin and the Demon slayer where gone.

Sesshy! I yell at him but no answer he was to engage in his fight, which had no purpose. "Sesshomaru!" still nothing. I hear InuYasha tease him "Hey Sesshy your little fox is calling you. You better get going. You don't want our owner to get mad."

That did it Sesshomaru took multiple kill shots, his eyes already bleeding red. "You don't need to worry they do this all the time." Said a calm voice behind me, I look up to see it was just Miroku. "So it's normal that their trying to kill each other." "Yep, just let them blow off steam its better they take their frustration out on each other than us don't you agree."

'I could ask him where my brother went' "do you know where the children and Demon Slayer went?" "Oh, Sango took Shippo and Rin to the hot spring for a bath, Sango and them where asleep when you where in the middle of your bath, so I don't think they know." "Know what?" Shit please doesn't be talking about that, please I prayed for him not to be talking about… "Well, you two weren't exactly quite last night." I cover my face in shame O great if he heard us so did every one that was awake in a 20mi. radius. "There nothing to be embarrassed about, you have a beautiful voice" Purred the lectures monk. I felt something brush across my bottom but pushed it aside that is until He full on grabbed my ass. SMACK! The loud sickening ring of flesh hit flesh rang throughout the area. Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru Stopped fighting immediately to see what had happened "PERV! MY ASS IS NOT THERE FOR YOU TO GRAB AT, YOU, YOU YOU PERVERT!" Kyo screamed at Miroku then kick him in the balls. "Let see you try and use those again, Hm" I turned and stormed off.

InuYasha was literally rolling on the fool laughing at Miroku pain while Kagome smirked and said "Serves you right." InuYasha looked up from his watering eyes to see Sesshomaru was seething; his eyes had gone completely demon red, his fangs and claws elongated with poison dripping from them, a human could even see the pure rage seeping out of him. "Hey uh Sesshomaru relax. That's just how Miroku is you can't kill him because of who he is." "And why the hell not" seethed Sesshomaru " Because you can't, and come on It's not like this wasn't going to happen I mean you guy weren't really quite last night I mean nearly all of us heard you two going at it like rabbits in heat." Sesshomaru let out a furious growl and crouched down getting ready to tear the offending Monk to shreds.

By now Miroku had realize that he was a dead man for sexually assaulting a deadly demons mate, and was now scared shit less. I was my turn to roll around laughing on the floor hypothetically I mean, I'm a Yoko I have some dignity. When Sesshomaru was making his fatal attack I had an idea 'Just how much does Sesshomaru worry when I get hurt?' "AHH OWWWWWWWWWWW! Aaaaaaa!" I pretended to get hurt and cried from the 'pain' "ahhhh Aaaaaa Ssseessshyyy hh hhh i..i..It hur...ur...tss aaaa" Sesshomaru was by my side in seconds searching every inch of his body for any signs of injury, and when he couldn't find any he was pissed 'shit ok the best way out of this, ummm, get laid.' Sesshomaru was still angry and bitterly snapped at me "There is nothing wrong with you, don't play me like a fool." I glared at him grabbed him by his robe, pulled him really close and said as seductively as I could "Yes there is, your just not looking in the right places" remaining inches away from his lips just close enough so that he could feel my breath on his lips but our lips weren't touching.

**Sesshomaru: **He truly believes that by seducing me he can get away with attempting to play me as a fool. I swiftly grab both of his wrists pinning him against a tree. Re-enforcing are roles. "Did you not learn from last night I am the dominate partner or do I need to show how dominate I can be" I whispered huskily into his ear as I ground myself into him. Kyo let out a groan. As I leaned in for a kiss his quickly shoved me away.

**Kyo: **Sesshomaru had be pinned between him and a tree. I'd be pleased with our current position if the sudden movement hadn't brought back the nausea causing me to groan. Sesshomaru mistakenly took it for me wanting more and leaned down for a kiss. 'OH NO!' I shoved him away so I didn't puck on him.

I could feel Sesshomarus fingers drawing lit circles on my back in an attempt to shoot me. Tears and sweat ran down my face. I was existed from the sheer force of the fit. "Unnn" I groan as I felt another dry heave coming on. I knew Sesshomaru was worried I was to. I had no clue what was happening to me.

**Sesshomaru: **The dry heaves finally came to an end. Kyo was still crying 'want on earth is wrong with my mate.' I help him sit against the tree ready to fetch anything my little apricot desired. I did not choose a weak mate so it worried me greatly to see him in such a state.


	10. Shocking Surprise

**A Fox for a Mate**

**Chapter 9 **

**Summer: What if a wondering fox stumble across a certain silver haired demon? This golden fox was just looking his lost little brother and a safe place to wait out his oncoming heat. Will Sesshomaru kill him or will he become his mate? Sucky summary story is hopefully better than the summary.**

**Warnings: Boy x Boy Warning Sesshomaru/OC**

**Declaimer:**_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters you will see in this story. Kyo is an original character_

**Shocking Surprise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyo:** I had wanted to stay a meet my brother but Sesshomaru had insisted to leave once I was strong enough to stand up. Saying that staying here was only going to make me worse with the half breed and humans around. He also didn't want me in the say place as that lecherous monk which I agreed 100%agreed with him. But, he didn't have to take it this far I mean he wasn't even letting me walk. "Hey, Sesshy I think I can walk now, I don't want to be a bother" I asked. He shot down my request "Your no burden" "tell me that after you ask AhUn if he likes caring my fat ass everywhere" I whined angry and upset I could feel my eye begin to water.

**Sesshomaru: **"AhUn is my demon pet he will do as I ask. Why do you insist on starting an argument with me" Sesshomaru groaned. Kyo had become rather emotional sins they had left the half breed and his group of humans. He was growing tired of the constant whining and fighting. He was beginning to think he was mated to a hormonal human female.

**Kyo**: "Oh, so I'm justa fat ass that can't that wants to fight with his mate all the time" he cried as tears began o fall from his eyes 'Sesshomaru must really regret mating with me.' This though only made more tears cascade down my flushed cheeks. Sesshomaru let out a heavy sigh while he rubbed his temples. "Hhh, Kyo what's wrong now. No you do not have a fat ass and we have been arguing." Sesshomaru groaned "That doesn't mean I want to be" I managed to shout though out my sobs. "Then explain to me why you arguing with me now" Sesshomaru questioned me. I had to stop crying and think about it to answer him. 'Why am I fighting with him?' I realized this whole argument had no purpose, and was disappointed with myself for causing it. I shamefully hid my face behind my bangs and quietly mumble "sorry" I was acting like a total brat.

**Sesshomaru: **Kyo seemed to realize how foolish he had been acting clearly feeling bad. He mumbled "sorry" refusing to meet my gaze do to his own shame. "hh, come here Kyo" I spoke with forgiveness, so not to upset him further. I was grateful we had left Jakens and Rin with Inuyasha and his human group; this was not a fight that was in need of witnesses. "Ua Aa" Kyo mumbled shaking his head. "Please little apricot" I asked again softly. He sniffed then wiped the remaining tears from his eyes before hoping off AhUn, and stumbled to me.

**Kyo:** Once Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me I started to cry again. "NnAaaaa Aa hh Aaaaaaaa hh hh Aaaaaa I Iii a…a…am…hhu…su..ss… " Sesshomaru just held me tighter, rubbing my back to sooth me. I slowly calmed down. "shhhh" Sesshomaru hushed me as he continued to gently run his fingers up and down my back. "Uunnn" moaned 'I can't believe it but I was really getting turned on.' Sesshomaru continued his soothing jesters; every now and then his hand would brush the area where my tail started, sending shivers up-and-down my spine. How was he supposed to know t was an erotize zone that would turn me on intently. I was just crying on him for no apparent reason. "Nn" another moan slipped out. 'When did I become so sensitive I'm not in heat any more at least I don't think or feel like I still am, but then why am I still so sensitive. I want him so much, no, no this needs to stop I can want to have sex now I was just crying and angry with him, he needed to make Sesshomaru stop.'

"Unnn, Se…Sesshy umm can you please stop I…I'm ok n…now." he asked Sesshomaru trying to keep back as many moans as he could. He gently pulled away from his mate in an attempted to hide how hot the young Lord had made him. Sesshomaru stepped forward as he pulled away asking him if he wasn't feeling well, again.

**Sesshomaru:** "There is an elderly priestess that resides in a village not far from here, I believe her to be a friend of the half breed, she will help ride heal you. We will have to stop there for healing you're not well enough to go any further," I helped Kyo onto AhUn then headed towards the village.

They had to stop just outside the village a few days later. Kyo needed to rest momentarily, and was protected from the bright sun's rays by shad provided by the large oak on the out skirts of the town. Kyo had settled down leaning against the old oak for a quick nap. He looked so peace full Sesshomaru had nearly forgotten why it was they had traveled there in the first place.

**(Time passes)**

**Kyo:** Kyo awoke content in the strong arms of his mate "hhummm" I moaned as I stretched out my limbs. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings he noticed an old human women looking down at him at that Sesshomaru was holding him n a more protective manner than he had first realized. "Please, you had come here for medical ad, did you not? Come now InuYasha and the others are waiting back at the shrine, I can examine him properly there" said the old woman as she turn to leave. She had said Inuyasha was there, 'but how did they get here faster than us?' the thought that they had beaten us here when we had left earlier than them perplexed my greatly. Sesshomaru remained there as if deciding what the consequences of going would be, within few seconds I was swiped into his arms and carried to our destination.

We were greeted by an exited Rin and Kagome "Lord Sesshomaru! Kyo! Your back, Yeah!" yelled the little girl as she trapped us in a big hug. Kagome giggled and asked if I was feeling any better, sadly I wasn't. I hear I child's voice coming from behind her, "What is all the commotion about?" said the little fox demon as he jumped up on to InuYasha's head. "Uugggh Shippo, get off me would ya" InuYasha grumbled as he pulled the wide eyed yoko off his head. "Ai, you ok, you both look like you just saw a …" He was cut off by Shippo's cry of absolute joy as he jumped into Kyo's arms "Ankiiiii!" The little demon snuggled up closely as he could to his older brother, "Oh, Shippo I Missed you so much" I cried as held y long lost little brother. Tears were shed as the two were reunited.

**Authors Note:**


End file.
